Large volumes of material, for example, grain, are commonly stored in walled structures and are covered by sheeting, often a tarpaulin, to keep the stored material secure in the structure and protected from environmental elements. In order to ensure the sheeting remains in place covering the stored material, it is secured to the upper and outer edges of the walls of the structure.
A known method for securing a sheet involves the use of a wooden beam, upon which the overhanging outer edges of the sheet are rolled inwards. The beam and sheet are rolled until they reach the walls and are then manually held in place at the walls until numerous clamps are attached to secure the beam and rolled sheet in place. When the cover is to be removed, the clamps are disengaged, and the beam and sheet unfurled.
This method for securing a cover is inefficient, being labour and time intensive, and often results in a sub-optimal securing of the sheet. Further, known storage methods do not allow for efficient fumigation and aeration of stored material.
The present invention attempts to overcome, at least in part, the aforementioned disadvantages of previous storage apparatuses.